


wrap your arms around me, baby boy

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Card Games, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: David spends the night at Patrick's for the first time.





	wrap your arms around me, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> title from "paper rings" by miss swift

“You’ve never played Uno?” Patrick fake gasps, but with genuine curiosity coming through. 

It was their fourth official date and they were ending the night in Patrick’s room at Ray’s. He had brought up some whiskey and ice cream, which David was happily eating at the edge of the bed. Patrick wonders when he will stop counting the amount of dates they go on, if he always will or if they will eventually all flow into each other and become an integral, normal part of his life and that he'll eventually lose count. 

He hopes so. 

“No?” David questions. Patrick wasn’t sure how the topic of card games came up but he was excited to show him something new. All David has been doing is showing Patrick new things, so he wants this opportunity. Even if it’s small and silly.

“We’re changing that. Wait here,” Patrick says. He takes one last look at David and smiles. He likes seeing David on his bed, in his own space. The room looks better with him in it; somehow the ridiculous wallpaper and cheesy decorations look like a perfect backdrop for David to exist in front of. 

Patrick quietly exits his bedroom, making sure to not make noise and wake up Ray. He makes his way to the hallway closet and finds the plethora of board and card games. Many of them he had played with Ray when he had first arrived, trying to feel comfortable and get to know him. They were all perfectly organized in the closet, so he reached for the pack of cards that he immediately spotted and went back to the room. 

“Get ready for me to kick your ass,” he said holding up a pack of cards. David licks his spoon and puts it back into the empty bowl. He hesitates a bit on where to put it, so Patrick grabs it and puts it under his bowl on the dresser—eating can definitely wait, he decides. 

“So, playing a child’s card game is more important than after-date dessert?”

“Absolutely.” 

Patrick joins him on the bed and urges David to scoot up. When he realizes this is the first time they are on his bed together, a jolt of excitement runs through him. He almost can’t stop smiling at the fact that there’s a boy in his bed. He presses a light kiss to David’s matching smile and flattens his hand against his thighs and squeezes softly. 

“What?” David asks, biting the edge of his lip. 

“Nothin’, just thinking about how I’m gonna destroy you,” Patrick smirks as David gulps. “In Uno. I’m really good at it.”

Once Patrick teaches the rules and David gets the hang of it, they’re an hour into a game that won’t _ end_.

Patrick lays down a card and says, "Draw four."

“OH, fuck you! I had two cards left.”

“That’s the game, baby.”

David glares at him and draws four cards. “Fine. What color?”

“Blue.”

There’s no promise of any type of sex tonight, not with Ray home and all the ice cream and whiskey they both had, but the ease and comfort surrounding both of them feels even better for right now. 

They laugh and drink some more and the game continues. Patrick finally lays down a wild card as his last card. 

“Oh. My. God. Did you have that the entire game?”

“Strategy!” Patrick defends himself. The cards on the bed scatter and flatten as David pulls Patrick in for a kiss. His mouth tastes like whiskey and vanilla and he’s missed the way David’s tongue feels against his even though it’s only been a few hours since the last time he felt it.

“Good job, you really _ are _good at Uno," David grumbles.

“I did have 30 more years of experience than you.”

“Yes, so basically you duped me and your win means nothing?” David asks teasingly, eyes already flicking back down to Patrick’s mouth, not even pretending to care about card games anymore.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Patrick can’t help teasing a bit more but they let the joke fall into the silence and find each other’s lips once again. David ends up flat on his back and sweater hiked up as Patrick scratches his nails softly against the expanse of skin.

Their lips and bodies fuse together as they often do, kissing and feeling and caressing. Suddenly, David lets out a gasp and not a _ sexy _gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick says, immediately pulling away. David can’t help it, before he even responds to Patrick’s worries he swipes a thumb across the pink and wet with spit lips. 

“Nothing,” he eventually says. “A card dug into my back.” 

They both laugh and split apart, looking at the bent and haphazardly spread cards they were just making out on. 

“Oh god, sorry.” 

Patrick starts picking up and organizing the cards and David picks up the glasses and bowls. 

“Um, it’s kind of late. I can take these down before I leave?” He’s standing by the door, hair disheveled and waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah,” Patrick says. David nods and gets ready to go downstairs. “Or you could stay over?”

“Oh! Yeah. Yes, I’d like that.”

Patrick smiles, hopeful and soft in the way that he always does when he’s around David. As soon as David leaves the room, Patrick’s heart rate picks up. This is the first time they’d be sleeping together, in a bed, _ all _night. 

Patrick had slept with boy friends before, but he had always tried to keep his body completely to himself and turned away from whoever he was sharing with. And of course he had slept with Rachel a thousand times and with a handful of other girls, but this was different too. In all of those situations, he felt at war with what his body really wanted and uncomfortable in some capacity. 

But this was David. Someone he was always safe with. Even when he was unsure where he stood with him, when he didn't know if his feelings would be reciprocated, Patrick still felt nothing but wholly himself and comfortable around David. It was a ridiculous feeling—something he only thought existed in the poetry and music that he loved—the ability to give yourself over to someone and forget what makes you scared and too seen.

Patrick didn’t like being seen, was even still getting used to seeing himself. Except, he liked when David looked at him and understood him. Words just seemed to fall out of his mouth when he was around David, opening up and letting them spill. This was just another layer of intimacy that he had been looking forward to, letting fear take the backseat—there wasn't room for hesitancy anymore. 

He got out of his date clothes, putting them in the hamper and changing into a white t-shirt and some sweatpants.

“Hey,” David says coming into the room. They come together at the front of the bed and Patrick wraps his arms around David’s middle. Wordlessly, they both meet for a kiss. David smooths his hands across the thin fabric of Patrick’s shirt and massages the back of his shoulders, resulting in a soft groan from Patrick.

“You need something to wear?” Patrick says, realizing David is still in his jeans and sweater, while his shoes had been left to the wayside for awhile.

“I have a t-shirt under this, and I can just wear my boxer briefs. If that’s all right?”

Patrick laughs softly. “Of course.” He pulls back and takes David's hand, leading him outside of the room. “Come on, let's get ready for bed. I have an extra toothbrush. Well, Ray has an extra toothbrush. Too many extras, actually.”

David changes and they brush their teeth side by side and smile at each other in mirror, shoulders brushing in the confined area. 

“I’m going to have to do an extensive face mask after missing a night of skincare.”

Patrick smiles and brushes his thumb against David’s jaw, over his cheek and under his eye. “Your skin is perfect.”

David blushes and shakes his head. “Well, which is why I need to keep up with my skincare.”

“I mean, I could always drive you back to the motel at…” he grabs his phone from his pocket, checks the time and puts it back. “1:30am?”

“Hmm, think I’ll pass.”

They kiss again and this time the vanilla and whiskey is replaced by minty freshness and it’s just as good. Patrick is pretty sure that he would kiss David no matter the situation. He would like to kiss David in the early mornings before they brush their teeth. He would like to kiss him after he ate a bucket of onions. He would like to kiss David every second of every day if life would allow that. 

“Bed?” Patrick asks. David just nods and follows him back down the hallway. Patrick shuts off the lights and guides them to the bed with the light from his phone. They both slip in and get comfortable under the covers. The jolt runs through Patrick again, feeling David’s weight and warmth next to him in the bed. They both face each other, smiling softly and enjoying the energy between them.

“Goodnight, I guess,” David says.

“You guess?”

“Well, I don’t know. I’m in your bed for the first time. Would be a shame to immediately fall asleep.”

David tries to keep his smile down but Patrick reaches out and touches the side of his mouth with his finger, trailing it back up to his jaw and extending his fingers so his hand wraps around David’s neck. David is strong but gentle in his hands, leaning in to find Patrick’s mouth. 

They kiss for awhile, breaking apart a few times when they hear Ray going to the bathroom and back into his room. David pulls away from a kiss to yawn, which gets Patrick yawning and then they’re both laughing.

“Okay, goodnight for real now?” Patrick says and David nods.

“Yes, goodnight.”

They stay facing each other, Patrick watching David as he closes his eyes and still has a smile at the corner of his lips. Patrick can’t seem to look away or bring himself to close his eyes and actually contemplates watching him sleep all night. Patrick senses that it would be a bit odd and he’d be exhausted in the morning. Still, he wants to be closer to David and feel him breathing. So, he goes for it.

“Hey, David.” Patrick taps his shoulder lightly and watches David’s eyes flutter open.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just, do you think it’d be alright if you turned over and um,” Patrick pauses, realizing he didn’t have a game plan on how to ask him to _ snuggle_.

“And um?” David just stares at him, pupils big in the dark and hair looking even messier.

“And...I hold you?” He finally says. David just smiles and flips over, laying down on his side and puts his arm out as an invitation. Patrick lays down on his side too, flat against David’s back and wraps his arms around David’s middle. 

The warmth of David beside him is immediately calming and he can feel himself melting into the bed and against his back. Patrick knows it will be the best night of sleep that he has gotten in what feels like his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! finally have written something after months of being too depressed to like do anything so i'm counting this as a win baby! you can find me on tumblr @patrickanddavid and twitter @farleygordons


End file.
